Hotel Transylvania 4
''Hotel Transylvania 4 ''is an upcoming 2021 American 3D computer-animated horror comedy film. It is directed by Mike Mitchell, the film is being written by Adam Sandler''. ''Produced by Sony Pictures Animation and Media Rights Capital, and distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing with animation production by Sony Pictures Imageworks. It is the fourth installment in the ''Hotel Transylvania ''franchise, and feature the resprised roles of Selena Gomez, Adam Sandler, Kevin James, Keegan-Michael Key, David Spade Steve Buscemi, Molly Shannon, Fran Drescher,Mel Brooks and even Johnny Depp. ''Hotel Transylvania 4 ''will be premiered on July 17, 2021, at the Toronto International Film Festival, and be released in the United States on December 22, 2021, in 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and IMAX. Featuring a new hit single by Johnny Depp. Storyline The film centers before Dracula and Ericka‘s Wedding: the hotel is taken over by Mr. Boogieman and is turned into a Zinger Prison. Cast * Selena Gomez as Mavis, the 127-year-old daughter of Dracula and the late Martha. * Adam Sandler as Count Dracula, the 559-year-old lord of the vampires and founder of Hotel Transylvania and father of Mavis. * Johnny Depp as Mr. Boogeyman, the main antagonist who runs Boogieman Industries, hates monsters who zing due to a tragic moment in his past and the creator of Zing Zpray * Kevin James as Frank/Frankenstein * Keegan-Michael Key as Murray, a mummy. * David Spade as Griffin the Invisible Man * Steve Buscemi as Wayne, a werewolf. * Fran Drescher as Eunice, Frankenstein's wife who is pregnant. * Molly Shannon as Wanda, Wayne's werewolf wife * John Ratzenberger as Headless Horseman, Mr. Boogeyman‘s henchman Who reveals Mr. Boogieman’s tragic past to the Drac Pack, after Mr. Boogieman‘s defeat, he inherited Boogieman Industries and is a new member to the Drac Pack. * Luenell as Shrunken Head, Mavis' wisecracking shrunken head that serves as a "Do Not Disturb" sign. * Mel Brooks as Vlad, Mavis' grandfather and Dracula's father. * Sadie Sandler as Winnie, the werewolf daughter of Wayne and Wanda. * Brian George as Suit of Armor, the head of Hotel Transylvania's security guards. * Rob Riggle as Skeleton Husband * Tom Kenny as Skeleton Wife * Chris Parnell as Mr. Fly * Jackie Sandler as Martha, at the end of the movie, The Drac Pack used Mr. Boogieman‘s Shadows to bring Martha back to life after Ericka sacifices herself for Dracula. * Robert Smigel as Marty, a pink Gill-Man * Jonny Solomon as Gremlin Man and Blobby, a green blob. * Brian McCann as Bigfoot * Paul Brittain as Zombie Plumber * Rose Abdoo as Witch * Andy Samberg as Johnny * Jim Gaffigan as Van Helsing who tries to break the Drac Pack out with the help of Tinkles. * ? as Tinkles. Movie Cilps * Mr. Boogieman‘s Song - After Mr. Boogieman takes over the hotel, he sings about his plan to use his product, Zing Zpray against all the zinging monsters. * A Zad Zing - Headless Horseman tells the Drac Pack about when Mr. Boogieman zinged with Dracula‘s wife Martha, but turned bad after Dracula zinged with Martha. Category:2021 Category:2021 films Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Sony Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Columbia Pictures